Tres momentos
by Psicomari
Summary: Tres momentos trascendentales en sus vidas. [RoyAi]
1. Revelación

**Disclamer:** Fullmetal Alchemist y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por propia voluntad.

**.**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Revelación**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

.

Intentó refrenarse, debía despedirse sin chistar y dirigirse a la milicia. Pero no pudo. Temía no verla más. Deseaba llevar algo de ella consigo. Y Riza deseaba lo mismo, aunque no lo admitiese. Interrumpió la despedida al agarrarla del brazo y atraerla hacia sí en un abrazo. Ella mudó su expresión exigente al instante, al sentir su aliento en el oído como la caricia de lija de su mejilla sin afeitar. Aliento arrebolado. Aroma a desconcierto, a ardor y a hombre pendiendo en la piel estremecida de su cuello, en su piel suave donde los labios apenas rozaban. Un suspiro atravesado en la boca.

Es la primera vez que la besa y es como una revelación. La danza primitiva que bailaron sus labios al encontrarse, fuego suave con amargo sabor a despedida en el paladar, el recorrido de sus dedos al acariciar la piel temblorosa de las manos. Sensaciones anheladas por mucho tiempo.

Hay remolinos de dolor y amor contenido en la fricción de sus bocas; y huele a invierno y a nieve desde la ventana abierta, y bajo sus manos puede sentir la curva esbelta de unas caderas femeninas que se pegan a su cuerpo en búsqueda desesperada de calor.

La banda sonora de este primer beso son unos apuntes de _Alquimia_ crujiendo bajo sus pies a cada paso vacilante que dan y el choque frenético de sus dientes cuando se encuentran. Hay un golpe sordo que el viento provoca en la puerta al entrecerrarse, recordándoles que uno de los dos debe partir ineludiblemente hacia su destino. Se niegan a ello. Y una de las manos masculinas pasa de la cadera a sus sedosos cabellos rubios, atrayendo de nuevo las bocas en un beso desaforado y húmedo.

Sabor a despedida.

Hay frío por fuera y calor por dentro, y es una sensación extraña que ninguno puede definir cuando están tiritando pero les arde cada trocito de piel en contacto. La puerta entreabierta continúa golpeteando contra el umbral, dando batalla a las caricias, insistiendo en que era hora de finalizar el contacto. Ninguno de los dos cede aún.

Es la primera vez que le besa y es como una revelación.

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

Notas de autora: Hola. Antes de comentar nada, esta es mi primera historia en este fandom, y me sorprendo de haberlo hecho (aunque sea corto), ya que esta historia tuvo un final cerrado, como bien saben.

Hola. Antes de comentar nada, este es mi primera historia en este fandom, y me sorprendo de haberlo hecho, ya que tuvo un final cerrado, como bien saben.

Me encanta esta pareja (la única que no cerró completamente), su lealtad, el amor que se profesan implícitamente y que es prohibido además. Ellos, su pasado y sus imperfecciones, son mi debilidad. Antihéroes fascinantes. Esta historia solo tiene tres capítulos cortos que escrutan sentimientos de ambos en determinados momentos de sus vidas, sin involucrar en demasía a la milicia y demás detalles importantes. Lo necesito así para empezar y adquirir confianza para, tal vez, publicar otros fics más acá.

Oh, y es necesario aclarar que, personalmente no creo que ellos tuvieran nada cuando jóvenes; pero si hubiese sucedido lo contrario, es así como lo imagino... Y, además, el fic lo requería, así que tuve que hacerlo, XD.

Una de mis reglas personales es mantener IC a los personajes (todos sobre los que escriba), aunque a veces sea complejo.

Gracias por pasarse a leer.


	2. Seremos libres

**Disclamer:** Fullmetal Alchemist y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por propia voluntad.

**.**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Seremos libres**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

.

Boca arriba y desnudo, extendía los brazos en cruz sobre las sábanas, mirando el techo. Se mordía la boca para que no se obviase en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación compartida la respiración aún afanosa de sus pulmones, el sudor resbalando por la piel y el frío de la noche perlando su cuerpo. No sabía –o prefería no querer saber– cómo habían llegado a ese punto, le importaba demasiado para evitar pensar en ello un momento. Pero hubo un instante en que no se detuvo a pensar, cuando se desató la pasión y no eran conscientes de las consecuencias, el tiempo en que cada segundo antes de besarla evadió preguntarse y reprocharse porqué estaba destruyendo la distancia impuesta.

Por qué lo permitían.

Por qué accedían.

Por qué no se detenían.

Pero no ahora. Ya no eran dueños de sí mismos. Ahora necesitaba de ese dolor común y esa rabia para poder seguir. Necesitaba un mordisco de amargura y el roce de sus dedos femeninos en la espalda. Ahora, más que antes, sabía que la necesitaba junto a él. Mantenía los ojos dilatados en el techo, mirando sin ver, obstinado, empeñado, caprichoso como un niño en no reflejar la tensión que se manifestaba en cada una de sus facciones. Empecinado en no sentir. Ojos que no ven…

Riza terminó de subirse la cremallera de la falda, con los labios relajados. El labial que los había cubierto se hallaba perdido en algún rincón de la almohada. En silencio, recogió la blusa del suelo y se la pasó por los brazos. El roce de la tela la hizo estremecerse, y en lo más íntimo se preguntó una vez más por qué no se había negado. No quiso pensar demasiado en la respuesta.

Quiso saber qué hacer cuando has perdido el control de tus instintos.

Se abrochó el último botón. Desde hace mucho supo que se había convertido en una dependiente, a penas ahora reparó en ello. Tenía la molesta costumbre de necesitar esa clase de cosas que se vuelven contra ti. Cada instante junto a él esa noche se envenenaban mutuamente, entre las lágrimas que escapan en forma de gemidos y las caricias que se hunden en la carne como cicatrices. Su forma de dar libertad al dolor. No hay otra. Nunca la hubo.

Había vendido su voluntad al diablo. En realidad, desde que decidió seguirlo hasta el mismo infierno, lo hizo. Habían roto las reglas y ahora su relación se había tornado clandestina.

Se frotó la mejilla antes de ponerse los zapatos.

Las pisadas se alejaban de la cama, como marcando el ritmo al que se abría el abismo entre los dos. Demasiado rápido. Ella posó la mano en la puerta y él giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. La templanza que se mantenía firme en el espacio que los separaba, quemaba.

—Seremos libres —musitó en el último minuto. Una justificación vana, inútil, cliché por absurda, que los salvaría de consumirse en la culpa. Riza bajó las pestañas, cerrando los ojos como si hubiese sentido un golpe seco en el pecho.

—Hace tiempo que dejamos de serlo.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y apoyó su espalda, sin llorar. Sólo murmuró que había olvidado algunos documentos en el sofá. Afuera llovía, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir frío en el cuerpo.

_Seremos libres._

Alguna vez lo serían, tenía la esperanza y se aferraba a ella como un náufrago a una tabla de madera en medio del océano. No se verían atados por aquella ley y sus prejuicios. Se sentirán libres de verdad.

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

**Notas finales: **Hola. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, dispongo de poco tiempo a pesar de contar con los tres capítulos ya escritos.

Bueno, se preguntarán dónde está la justificación a esta terrible falta a la ley antifraternización, las circunstancias que propiciaron esto, ¿verdad? Pues aquí no la van a encontrar, está escrito pero pienso publicarlo como un one-shot en algún momento. Espero que esto sea creíble y que esté, aunque sea un poco, acorde con sus personalidades.

Gracias por pasarse.


	3. Diciembre

**Disclamer:** Fullmetal Alchemist y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por propia voluntad.

**.**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Diciembre**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

.

Cómodamente sentada en una de las mesas de madera que yacía en aquel rincón verde, Riza Hawkeye, meditaba. Reflexionaba, también. Pero sobre todo rememoraba, con los hilos de la nostalgia tirando de la comisura de sus labios hacia los cielos.

Contemplaba la puesta de sol sobre los límites de sus dominios, cómo la agonía anaranjada se derramaba sobre las aguas del río que los patos cruzaban silenciosamente, a su ritmo y sin el incordio y bullicio de visitantes.

Se resguardaba de la fría caricia del aire invernal gracias a la bufanda con que había decidido inaugurar su armario de la temporada aquella mañana, a pesar de que los rayos de sol aún calentaban la mayoría del día. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y la mirada perdida en ningún punto.

Caminar por aquel sendero en aquel día había abierto de par en par la ventana al pasado. El acompañamiento a sus pasos que hubieran producido el crujido de la hojarasca bajo sus zapatos o el rumor más acolchado y agradecido de la hierba reseca al empaparse de humedad vespertina, rescataron de su memoria instantáneas de otros diciembres. Y no es que fueran desgarradoramente dolorosos. No. Acentuaban el peso de las arrugas, cada vez más difíciles de disimular con cosméticos, pero se alegraba de tener tan buena memoria para ser la única protagonista que los atesoraba. Sabía que ocasionaban lagunas en sus ojos y un escozor como el del ácido del limón sobre las pequeñas heridas que uno podía hacerse al cortarse con el borde de una hoja de papel… pero se había acabado acostumbrando, y de vez en cuando se concedía el revisitar aquellas escenas al cerrar los ojos e imaginarse aquellas conversaciones con Roy en vísperas de su partida hacia la milicia.

Suspiró. Debía reconocer que no había sido un día malo. Debería estar conforme, satisfecha. Hasta contenta. Había lidiado batallas peores, con victorias o derrotas. Milagrosamente, ni siquiera se había levantado con resaca después de haber bebido unas copas de vino de más la noche anterior, por consejo de sus amigos. Ella no solía beber de ese modo, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Simplemente…había sido un día como otro cualquiera. Nada especial.

Oh, sí, había conseguido que Roy y los demás cumplieran con sus obligaciones y holgazanearan menos en comparación a días pasados, con la firme promesa de que ella los acompañaría a celebrar el cumpleaños de Breda.

Así todo, la certeza de que algo le faltaba había ampliado la grieta que la resquebrajaba por dentro y, acordes con el toque solemne del atuendo con que había anticipado la inercia de aquel día, el gris y el sepia, como en las fotos antiguas de un álbum olvidado, habían teñido el paisaje hasta conducirla hasta allí.

**.**

**.**

Era el primer día de diciembre, en pocos días, Roy viajaría hacia la milicia a seguir su destino. Una torrencial lluvia se desató en la ciudad, acompañando los sentimientos de Riza por la pronta partida del discípulo de su padre.

Entre sus suaves y pequeñas manos, ella atesora el libro de _Alquimia _que le solicitó, para llevárselo a sus días en su nuevo hogar. Un libro viejo, de su padre, que le serviría para recordarlos a ambos, según dijo.

Pero en cuanto Roy ingresó en el estudio de su padre, ninguno dijo nada. Ella lo observó dejar la llave sobre la mesa.

Ninguno dice nada cuando la ve de pie bajo las goteras, empapada como él aún dentro de la casa. Ella está mirando hacia arriba, sin soltar el libro que tenía en sus manos; tiene las mejillas cortadas por lágrimas de lluvia, pero él sabe que sus ojos están secos y no llora —y siente algo arañarle, áspero, el pecho—. No llora.

Ninguno dice nada a pesar de saber que pronto se separarían y han olvidado las palabras de consuelo, pero no necesitan explicaciones. No esa clase de explicaciones.

Así que luego, cuando ella baja los ojos y le mira, él la besa.

Es un beso largo y lento que sabe a silencio y a lluvia. Que estalla en el paladar y lo llena todo.

Han pasado juntos demasiado tiempo y ya han aprendido a comunicarse con la mirada y los gestos, estableciendo una comunicación distinta y cómplice. Quizá nunca repararon en ello, pero ahora, mojados de lluvia y abrazados fuerte, es importante. Ella sabe a gotas de agua y a jazmín, quebrados, en su saliva, y no a preguntas que aclaren su situación. No son necesarias… Ella sabe a eternidad.

Así que ahora el brazo masculino atraviesa su espalda y las manos de ella descansan en los hombros de él, y él empuja su boca con su lengua mientras ella llora, sintiendo que las palabras sobran y que esto es lo correcto para hacer.

Porque han sido muchos momentos juntos y quizá el dolor ha consumido sus palabras… pero nunca han dejado de saber al otro.

**.**

**.**

Veinte años pasaron de ese día… de ese diciembre.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, sacándola de sus cavilaciones y deteniendo su gesto melancólico. Se viró sobresaltada, más por no haberse esperado a nadie prestándole una visita que por la identidad del visitante, aunque lo había reconocido perfectamente por el sonido doble característico de su andar sobre las hojas secas, por el tacto y grado de presión de sus dedos en la piel a pesar de las capas de ropa, por la mezcla de aromas inconfundible a café y a perfume masculino.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —sin ceremonias la hizo moverse lateralmente para hacerse hueco sobre la mesa, a pesar de tener el doble de espacio libre al otro lado—. Pensé que estarías en tu departamento descansando.

—Necesitaba estar a solas. Pensar —se excusó, a media voz, que sonaba algo grave, probablemente por el resfriado que acabaría teniendo allí fuera.

—¿Pensar? ¿Qué te preocupa? —fingió no saber. Aunque intuía que Riza se hallaba melancólica por el cambio de estación.

—No importa, señor. Por cierto, ¿este es el libro que buscaba? —cambió de tema, no deseaba dar explicaciones. Y le extendió un abultado libro antiguo en cuya portada podía leerse _Alquimia_.

—Sí, este es. No creí que lo encontrarías tan pronto —cogió el tomo entre sus manos e inspeccionó sus páginas, removiendo así, viejos recuerdos de su época de aprendiz de alquimista y pasajes que los involucraban a él y Riza.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a contemplar el horizonte.

Disfrutaban de un silencio apacible, contemplando el mosaico de naranja moribundo, malva y azul oscuro que hacía notar la silueta de la luna alzándose ya en lo alto del río.

—No fue tan difícil hallarlo. ¿Para qué lo necesitaba?

—Han pasado muchos años y hay información básica que he olvidado —mintió mientras contemplaba el bello perfil de la mujer que el tiempo no consiguió marchitar. Ciertamente, buscaba atesorar la mayor cantidad de recuerdos de esa época.

Riza se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y el mentón sobre las manos entrelazadas.

—Es diciembre —dijo ella, enunciando la obviedad.

—Lo sé —aclaró—.Tenemos un almanaque en común sincronizado con el reloj histórico del resto del Universo.

Eso capturó la atención de Riza, que le miró sorprendida.

—¿En serio, señor? Las estaciones simplemente vienen y pasan de largo…

No se le daba demasiado bien fingir ignorancia.

—Son muchos años para no aprender a identificar tus patrones de voz o memorizar tus manías y lo que significan. O cómo celebras diciembre. El mes en que nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre, ¿no? —y voceó el enunciado retórico con la envidiable confianza en sí mismo de quien no espera en absoluto una respuesta—. Bueno, lo cierto es que he mirado en tu agenda. Tenías toda la tarde libre y ningún pendiente. No contestabas al teléfono de casa —hizo una pausa en la que aprovechó para incorporarse y darle un leve apretón en el brazo—. ¿Esperabas algo? ¿A alguien?

—¡Señor! —la rubia exclamó con molestia en su voz, pero al parecer, no con la fuerza suficiente.

—Era broma.

Ella estaba demasiado cansada, se sentía demasiado mayor para continuar con situaciones infantiles.

—No esperaba a nadie.

Roy exhaló una bocanada de aire como la hipérbole de un suspiro, aturdido por la buena noticia de que nadie estaba intentando cortejarla. A pesar de ser un pensamiento egoísta, daba gracias por que no fuese diferente.

—Todos los años. Este día. Y este lugar… es lo más parecido al lugar en que te confesé que me iría a la milicia. Lo recuerdo también —él inspiró hondo la noche, el álgido invierno que caería pronto hacía mella en sus articulaciones doloridas—. Al menos es lo que me reconforta cuando me atrinchero aquí —carraspeó—. Bien, me voy.

Le retuvo por el brazo cuando hizo el ademán de marcharse. Y ella se puso de pie inmediatamente después.

Se le acercó aún más, cuantificando la cantidad de sentimientos que saturaba el color de los ojos que había anhelado poder examinar tan de cerca otra vez.

Se tomó el tiempo de memorizar con la mirada las nuevas y viejas líneas que surcaban el rostro enjuto de aquel hombre que había sido su orgullo, su cruz y el modelo inalcanzable e inaccesible por el que medía al resto de hombres que conoció a posteriori.

Inmóvil como una estatua, Roy se dejó observar, serenado por la silenciosa inspección de aquellos ojos que vagaban por sus pómulos, su frente, el ángulo de su mandíbula o la línea de sus labios.

—Adiós, señor, lo veré mañana —y le dio la espalda para irse.

Avanza un par de pasos, lentos. Alejándose de él, aunque oye el sonido de sus pasos sobre los suyos luego, y los oirá cada invierno.

Entre el sonido del viento y las hojas al caer, regresaron a aquel día de diciembre en que se despidieron y que recreaban siempre que conseguían ocultarse de los ojos vigilantes de la milicia para retomarlo donde se separaron sus caminos y enmendarlos, rectificarlos, hasta que fueran el mismo. Fue nostálgica la excitación de reencontrarse a sí mismos y a esos recuerdos que anhelaban, para sentirse completos.

A pesar de los años transcurridos, su relación seguía siendo clandestina. Habían acabado aceptando que aquello nunca cambiaría.

Porque eran la evidencia innegable de que siempre habían encajado en el transcurso de más de dos décadas.

Siempre habían sido diciembre.

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

**Notas finales: **¡Hola! Una vez más, lamento la tardanza, no encontraba el capítulo final por ningún lado u.u Y bueno, luego se me ocurrió hacer una serie de cambios al mismo, así que me tomó más tiempo del que creí, pero ¡aquí me tienen! Me quedó realmente largo en comparación a los dos anteriores capítulos, espero que no haya sido tedioso leerlo, y, admito que esta historia no es (ni será) lo más IC que se haya escrito sobre esta pareja, sin embargo, espero mejorar con el tiempo.

Este ha sido un ejercicio para desintoxicarme y realizar otros proyectos que tengo para este fandom.

Gracias a quienes leyeron y, mucho más, a quienes se tomaron unos minutos para dejar un comentario en cada episodio.

Nos leemos en próximas historias.


End file.
